The CEO and the baker
by Romance the Lady
Summary: During the opening game of the Blues in St. Louis, CEO Edward Cullen runs into bakery shop owner Bella Swan. The meeting leads to dates and their pasts bringing them closer together. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Had this bouncing on my computer for a while. I decided to throw it out there.  
St. Louis writer here!**

**SMeyer owns the characters I just make them play in my world.**

Looking out of the office window at the Arch, I half listened to his assistant rattling off the appointments of the day. I wasn't interested in the meetings for today, with the executives, the stockholders, the CEOs. My company had been absorbing the failing companies due to the recession.

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen! Are you listening to me?" I looked up into Sue's face. "I'm sorry Sue, my mind was elsewhere." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Staring at him for a moment, she smiled. "Edward, I was telling you about meeting with the head of financial services today. Then at six o'clock tonight, you have to be at the Scottrade center, as you have rented out a club box there."

"Why? What's going on there tonight?" Sue smiled. "The first Blues game of the season. Remember you booked it five months ago. Decided to show your support to St. Louis through going to the game."

I ran my hand through my hair. _Christ. I was joking when I said that to Sue. I don't care really what the St. Louis people thought of me. I'm just giving them jobs, that's all. That's what Human Resources was for to take care of the people._

"You can't cancel it Edward," Sue narrowed her eyes at him. "If you do, I'll never let you live it down, and neither will anyone present at the game tonight." _Shit_.

"Alright Sue, what does one wear to a Blues game?"

About two hours later, I was finally alone. Clicking though my emails, I noticed Tanya had been emailing again.

_Stop trying, I cut all of you out of my life you money grabbing heartless people._

I stood up, restless and stared out the window. The street bustled on the streets below. Business men and women walking back from lunch, couples holding hands. _I need to get out of here. _

I turned around and grabbed his briefcase and coat. Stalking out of my office,I snapped at Sue as I passed. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Push all appointments off until tomorrow."

_I need to go and get a drink._

I tucked an errant piece of hair behind my ear. I stared at the clipboard. _Taking inventory sucks._ It was something I have to do though.

"Bella! We have a customer!"

Smiling, I walked out of the pantry, and into the small bakery on main street had blossomed over the years. St. Charles was always a growing city, but main street remained the same quaint atmosphere.

Opening the door into the storefront, I saw Alice, talking with none other than my ex fiancee Jacob.

_Just my luck, stupid cheating bastard._

Plastering a smile on my face,I approached the counter, placing the clipboard on the shelf under the register.

"How can I help you Jacob?" _I can help you by wiping that smirk off your face._

"My dad wanted a couple of your gooey-butter cakes for his rehabilitation group today, if you have any." He smiled at me.

"Sure" replied Alice easily. She opened the case, and started pulling out gooey-butter cakes, and started packing them.

"How have you been Bells?" Jacob asked, as he leaned on the counter next to the register.

I bristled at his casual use of his old pet name for me. "I've been fine Jacob, and call my Bella as we're no longer together." I smiled, as his smile disappeared from his face. "Come on Bells, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I'm sorry."

"But it did, and you knew exactly what you were doing. That's why I sold all the jewelry you gave me, including the ring."

Hatred flitted through his eyes at the mention of the ring. The ring we spent two months designing, that I wore proudly for the year we were engaged. The ring that he wanted back from me.

Alice slid the gooey-butter boxes at him. "That'll be $30.50, Jacob" I replied icily.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Jacob hands me a couple twenties, mumbling for me to keep the change.

Once he's out the door, Alice pats my back.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. What a load of.."

"Alice!" I turn at her. She smiles, sheepishly at me.

"It's in the past."

"But what he did to you, you can't just.."

"Alice I told you, it's in the past. Let's just try and move on. I am."

She pursed her lips at me. I smile back. Laughing, I hear the door jingle again. A bunch of tourists came in, looking at the cookies and Alice started to take their orders, while I go back into the back to finish inventory.

I click on the pictures of the few new wedding cakes I've done, adding them to the bakery's facebook page, when I hear a knock at the door. I look up and see Alice standing there, a coffee cup in each hand.

"Now Alice," I smile, shutting down the computer. "You only get me a mocha when you want something. What is it?"

She walks into the room, placing her peace offering in front of me. I take a sip, savoring the sweet chocolate coffee as it hits my tongue.

Alice smiles over her cup. "I have a surprise for you tonight." I sigh heavily.

"Alice, if it is you trying to set me up on a date again, forget it. I'm not interested in a relationship right now." Alice smiles.

_ Oh no. The Cat-who-ate-the-canary-smile._

"No, it's a surprise I think you'll like." She pulls a white envelope out of her pocket, handing it over to me over my desk.

I reach for the envelope, setting my cup down in the process. I open it, finding two Blues tickets inside. _The Blues! My favorite hockey team, opening night, TONIGHT!_ I feel my jaw drop open in surprise. "I figured that you and, well suppose-to-be-husband would have wanted to go, but now it's just us girls so let's do it!" Alice practically shouted from her seat across from me.

I so want to go. _But I have the Stanley's wedding cake to design_.

"Alice, I'm sorry I just can't" I push the tickets back to her.

"Come on Bella! I got these tickets months ago! You know what it means for it being the first game of the season! PLEASE!" I shake my head at her.

" Bella, it's been four months. You can't use work as an excuse. You can take your sketch pad with you, and sketch during the game. PLEASE! Awesomest best friend Bella please I want you to have a social life that doesn't involve sugar addicts!" Alice dropped to her knees next to me.

"Alice sometimes I swear, you're still a teenager, not a college graduate." I smile at my friend. I know that she only went to hockey games to meet guys. She made a fish face at me. "But, I know you like hockey games. God knows why, but you do. Please Bella, please!" I sigh, putting my sketch pad in my purse, picking up my mocha and my keys.

"Alice get up, let's close up and go to the car. It's going to be a long drive and difficult to get parking on opening night."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue was everywhere. I rolled my eyes at myself.

_Of course it was, the team is called 'The Blues' stupid._

Waiting to get to the escalator that would take him up the clubs. "I'm here to show the city I care. That's all I'm here for" I mutter. That afternoon drink hadn't helped.

Not even able to finish a beer, I wandered more around the apartment than trying to forget why I came here and started the company. I had checked over my emails again, and then took a trip down to the gym. There I spent an hour beating up a punching bag, before running until I felt like I was going to pass out. After showering Sue texted me to go to the game. So here I am, standing like an idiot trying to figure out why I was doing this. Hoping for some form of divine intervention into his boring life.

Sure enough, here was a phone call. Glancing at the screen, I groaned.

_Tanya Oh great. Do I pick it up? Let it go to voice mail? Have her call me another eighty-five times like she did the night I was in London?_

Shuddering at the last memory, and none of those options sound appealing, so screw it.

"What do you want Tanya?"

"Hello grouchy-pants. I was just wondering if you heard about your mom yet?"

"I spoke to Esme just yesterday and planned a trip for a few weeks. To the Caribbean with Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, who just got a new stallion for his ranch down in Texas..."

"Not your adoptive mother. You know? Your real mom."

_Holy Hell, what happened now?_ I pinched the bridge of my nose. Sighing I asked the important question. "What happened?"

"She is on her way to Las Vegas with her new boyfriend, or shall I say your future stepfather."

_Well, that doesn't matter to me._

I shook my head, irritated beyond belief. I know why Tanya calls me so much. She is still in a fantasy about her and me. I decide to poke her buttons to leave me alone for another few weeks.

"And how is Irina? On her way back to rehab?"

Silence from the other end of the phone. _Okay Edward, maybe hit it a little too far below the belt considering what she's being treated for._

"I hate you Edward. Yes, she is on his way back to rehab, not that it is any of your concern you selfish stupid ass!" Click

I closed the phone. I sighed.

_Being a billionaire had perks, ex family members, or friends, or even so called friends wanting money wasn't one of them._

Closing my eyes, I mentally stocked my stress.

1. My mother, heading onto husband number eight, he had disowned her a year ago when she tried to sleep with one of his business associates to try to get his money.

2. Tanya, his ex fiancée who was a shopping fiend, and was in credit card debt up to her ears, and her sister Irnia, heading back to rehab.

Maybe seeing a therapist would be a good thing at the rate I'm going. _Maybe Rose is right. Oh boy would she love that. Emmett would never let me live it down._

I turned and suddenly a woman had ran into my chest. Carefully catching her, I looked down into the clearest chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh sir I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, I just needed to get to my seats, and OH NO MY PURSE!" She leapt out of my arms and looked all over the ground, as the rush of people scattered the stuff from her purse all over the floor.

" Bella! What happened?" Another young woman came running up to the woman. _Bella? As in Isabella? Beautiful name._

The younger woman had black hair, unlike Bells who had brown hair scraped back into a ponytail, this woman's hair was wildly spiked around her face. Her wide green eyes were opened in horror, as both of them started to frantically pick up the remnants of the purse. _Jeez Cullen, way to show off yourself as a gentleman._ I bent down, picking up a notebook. "I'm so sorry ladies," I said, wishing I had helped them sooner, rather than standing there like an idiot.

_It was your fault anyway stupid._ Shaking my head, I kneel there, watching as, Bells searches through her purse.

"Oh no. Alice do you have the tickets?" she turned to look at the pixie, who horrified, shook her head no. "I don't know where our seats are! What are we going to do?! It'll look like we snuck in!" Bells started gasping. _Whoa, she's going into panic mode. Well, at least I can be a gentleman now._

"Ladies, I'm so sorry that you've lost your seats. Perhaps I can help." I bent over and gently grasp Bella's elbow and helped her to her feet. Alice leapt up as well.

"You see ladies, I've reserved a club box for myself tonight, and I'm afraid I've never been to a hockey game before. If either of you could help me learn the game, I'll let you come up and watch the game in my box if you wish. Or I'll help you find the ticket agent to reprint your tickets."

Alice was jumping up and down, Bella's jaw dropped open so wide she could have been a bass. I felt my heart tug looking into Bella's eyes. "Do I have an answer ladies?"

"Yes of course! Thank you so much!" Alice ran up and hugged him.

"No, Alice," Bella scolded her. "We'll go find someone to reprint our tickets."

Alice glared at Bella. "The game starts in a few minutes Bella. Do you really want to miss it starting?"

"We can't impose on him Alice."

"Ladies," I interrupted. "It's just me in the box. No intrusion, you're more than welcome to come with me."

Alice turned to her friend "Bella?"

Bella sighed. "If he's okay with it."

Smiling, I held out each of my arms to the ladies, and escorted them to the escalator.


End file.
